


Confesiones

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Fix-It, International Stories, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-16
Updated: 1999-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray talks with Stella about his relationship with Fraser





	Confesiones

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Confesiones

## Confesiones

by Adalisa

Author's webpage: http://members.tripod.com/luxshine

Author's notes: In Spanish. 

* * *

Advertencia: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Alliance, y esta historia esta escrita para entretenimiento de los fans. 

Clasificacin PG (O sea algo as como B para los que viven en Mxico), por insinuar una relacin M/M. 

Confesiones  
(Ray Vecchio)  
Por : Adalisa Zrate. 

-Desde que lo vi por primera vez, siempre fue igual... Si l me peda algo, yo lo haca... bueno, claro, proteste todo lo que pude, pero en cuanto l tena problemas, olvidaba mi vida y corra a su lado. Si me deca que mi sospechoso era inocente, le crea... Cmo iba a dudarlo? El era el montado y todos saban qu el montado tena la razn! Como si yo no existiera. Y la verdad, no se como lo soporte tanto tiempo... 'Si, Ray.', 'Espera, Ray'. 'Escucha, Ray',' Solo toma un minuto ser cortes, Ray'... Y qu hice yo? Le segu el juego, eso es lo qu hice! Estuve a punto de morir ahogado en una bveda de seguridad de un banco, salte a un tren en movimiento cargando a su lobo sordo, Destru mi auto por uno de sus estpidos planes! Y qu dijo l? Nada! Para todos siempre fue 'Gracias, que amable', pero a mi... A mi me reclamaba cuando no entenda sus ideas! Como esa vez en el lote de autos... 'Era yo el que estaba frente al auto, debes avisarme cuando cambies as un plan, Ray'...Plan? Qu plan? El hombre se par enfrente de un auto en movimiento y se supone que yo deba intuir de alguna forma que ese era un plan!?... 

  * Ray... Porqu me ests contando todo esto? - La voz de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado sac a Ray Vecchio de su retahla de quejas, y el la miro con algo de remordimiento... 



-Stella... Esto no va a funcionar, Sabes? Tu, yo, aqu en Florida, el saln de bolos... Nada. 

-Lo se Ray... Fuimos algo rpido, dadas las circunstancias... Mi ex finga ser tu, regresaste de una misin muy larga... Te hirieron de gravedad... 

-Nah!, No fue nada... Deberas haber visto cuando le dispar a Benny - La voz de Ray se quebr un poco, y Stella coloc su mano sobre el brazo del ex- polica, ofrecindole su comprensin.- Durante tres semanas no saban si sobrevivira... Y a pesar de todo, se pudo levantar, resolvi un caso de chantaje y estaba listo para regresar a la tundra congelada a restaurar la cabaa de su padre... Despus de ver eso, yo no deb retirarme por est herida... Y no lo voy a hacer. Regresar a Chicago, a mi trabajo, de donde jams deb haberme movido. 

-Solo a tu trabajo? 

-No tengo nada ms a que regresar, preciosa. Jams abandon a mi familia, si a eso te refieres... No podra hacer eso. Y en la jefatura? Adems de Welsh y Jack creo que no conozco a nadie. Hugo! Pero el me odia... si no me odiara, colocara caf decente en la maquina y no la porquera de siempre... Pero ahora no tendr que ver a Fraser con su maldita taza de te de manzanilla recordndome que debo ser amable con las personas. O esperar a que termine de abrirle la puerta a alguien. Sabas que tuve que subir por todas las escaleras de Chicago porque si no l esperaba hasta que todos en el edificio entraran al elevador y nuestro sospechoso hua? Y las puertas! Ser que en Canad todos quieren ser porteros, porque siempre tena que abrir la puerta para que los dems pasaran... Incluso me obligo a abrirle la puerta a l cuando se visti de mujer... 

-Tu nunca abres las puertas para m , Ray. -Stella sonaba algo molesta. 

-Lo se...Y no quera hacerlo con el tampoco, pero de alguna forma.. siempre que me vea con esa mirada...yo... no poda negarle nada. No importaba que mi vida estuviera en peligro, o que terminara ridiculizado por todos en el trabajo... 

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, Ray sumido en sus recuerdos, Stella esperando que continuar, con la esperanza de que viera lo que ella ya haba descubierto cuando las platicas de Ray comenzaron a girar en torno a un solo tema. 

-Solo una vez me enoje en verdad con el... Cuando el caso Bolt... Creo que sobre actu en esa ocasin, estaba molesto, deprimido... Celoso... Pero solo quera aclarar las cosas con el...Cmo poda enojarme con l por tener ms suerte qu yo? Por qu por usar el traje rojo hace mejor publicidad? ... Y estando ah en mi sala, casi poda escucharlo junto a mi... Por un momento... empece a discutir con el sobre viejos casos, sobre viejas peleas... Una verdadera tontera No crees?. Pero esa no fue la nica vez... Despus, en Las Vegas, cuando estaba solo y senta que no poda continuar, comenc a escucharlo... Hasta memorice sus estpidas historias inuitas!... Nunca le cre que fueran ciertas, me burl de el cada vez que empezaba con una... pero all, en medio del desierto... Entonces eran lo nico qu tena... 

Ray se levanto del silln qu haba compartido con Stella hasta ese momento y se dirigi a la ventana del cuarto donde se hospedaban, para ver por la ventana. Su rostro se vea ms serio que nunca, y Stella no pudo evitar acercarse a l. 

-Ray... hace un momento me decas que no lo soportabas... Entonces por qu.... 

-Es difcil de explicar... - Interrumpi Ray, sin voltear a verla. - Por supuesto que no lo soportaba! Es el hombre ms molesto del mundo! Cmo queras qu lo soportara? Pero de cualquier forma hice todo lo que me pidi, sin pensarlo dos veces... Le dispar a mi auto por qu l dijo que era la nica forma de resolver un caso! Y nunca me pregunte a mi mismo por que demonios no lo dejaba solo, por que nunca pude negarme a ayudarlo. No cuando me vea con esa maldita mirada suya... No lo ves, Stella? Es por eso que se que lo nuestro no funcionar... No puedo casarme contigo si... - Ray se detuvo, y miro a la mujer un momento ... Respiro profundamente, otro truco que haba aprendido del montado, pero an as el volumen de su voz baj considerablemente cuando pudo continuar - ... si en realidad quiero a otra persona. 

Stella lo miro completamente confundida... Ray saba lo que senta por Fraser?... Entonces... Su mente era un remolino de confusin y preguntas. Por fin, encontr las palabras para hablarle al hombre que la haba fascinado en cuanto lo conoci - Desde cuando lo haz amado? 

-Desde siempre?- Ray sonri dbilmente -No podra decirte desde cuando... Pensando en eso ahora, desde que lo vi en la celda, o tal vez cuando me dijo que el montado muerto era su padre... Para esa tarde poda reconocerlo con solo una mirada casual, incluso en ese uniforme rojo. Pero no me di cuenta entonces... fue algo Natural? No lo se... Justo el da en qu tuve que irme a las Vegas despert pensando 'Maana regresa Benny' Y solo pens en el, en todo el da... Ridculo, no? Me pase los ltimos dos aos preocupndome de que Fraser tena toda la atencin de las mujeres en Chicago, cuando lo ms probable es que fueran celos. Fue entonces cuando lo supe... y pense... pense en todas las veces que pudimos hablar, que estuvimos solos... Refrigeradores, closets, bosques en Canad... Cuartos de hospital... Fui un idiota y alimente mis esperanzas, me dije 'Ray, si Benny elige pasar todo su tiempo libre contigo, eso significa que tal vez... tal vez si esta interesado en ti'. Pero como siempre me equivoqu, y lo eche a perder. No tena muchas opciones respecto a la misin encubierta, y la acepte... eso no fue el problema... Nuestra amistad haba resistido tantas cosas, y pense, 'Que Rayos!, si seguimos siendo amigos despus de que le dispare, Qu son seis meses?'. Pero cuando le hable... Cuando escuche su voz desde la axila del polo norte... Debi notarlo en mi voz. El no entendi que me estaba despidiendo de el... Puede distinguir el sonido de un bache con agua... la diferencia entre un thud y un clunck... Pero no le pidan al supermontado que entienda la despedida de un amigo! Claro que no, esas cosas no sirven en una investigacin ... En las Vegas, cuando me quedaba solo, comenc a pensar en como sera mi regreso... Benny, yo, Dief... el equipo invencible otra vez. Y Fraser no me desilusion... Apenas puse un pie en ese hotel, y volvi a arruinar mi coartada... Aunque, por lo menos no me llamo Detective Armani. Pero no era lo mismo. Cuando me dispararon, y el se fue con tu estpido ex-esposo, supe que para el yo no era nadie importante en realidad, solo uno ms de sus amigos, alguien fcil de cambiar. O tal vez con solo verme esos instintos raros que tiene le dijeron lo que senta por el y se sinti asqueado. Una vez me dijo que no me odiaba, que envidiaba mi  
honestidad... y yo... - Ray no pudo continuar. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a llenarse de lagrimas, y no quera llorar frente a Stella. Cerro los ojos, y espero a que su respiracin se normalizara. Stella pens en abrazarlo, e intentar ayudarlo a sobrepasar su dolor, pero saba que eso, a la larga, no funcionara. As que se alejo de el, y comenz a sacar una maleta. 

-Stella... Qu haces? - pregunto Ray, cuando abri los ojos y vio su maleta prcticamente lista. 

-Eres un idiota, Vecchio Sabas eso?. No puedes suponer lo que piensan otras personas as como as. Estuviste fuera casi un ao! Cmo puedes saber que Fraser no estaba molesto consigo mismo por ponerte en peligro al descubrir tu identidad? - Stella cerr la maleta con decisin, y se la ofreci a Ray.- Ahora, lo que vas a hacer es regresar a Chicago, arreglar el asunto de tu trabajo y despus volar a Canad para hablar con Fraser, decirle como te sientes, y as no vas a pasarte el resto de tu vida preguntndote que te hubiera dicho. 

Ray miro a Stella, sin poder decir nada. Ella tena razn... bueno, excepto en la parte de decirle a Fraser como se senta... jams tendra el valor para hacer eso. Pero si tena que hablar con el... En realidad, desde que Ben se haba ido a Canad para sus vacaciones, el y Ray no haban hablado de verdad. Ray haba estado muy preocupado, intentando que su amigo no descubriera sus sentimientos, reajustndose a su vida. Y claro, Fraser pudo suponer que eso era por que lo estaba evitando. Bajo la cabeza y comenz a rer... 

-Gracias, Stella. - Le dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras sala del cuarto, maleta y futuro en mano. - Te escribir para que sepas como fue todo. 

-Ms vale que lo hagas, Ray. Buena suerte. 

Dos horas ms tarde, Ray Vecchio se encontraba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, listo para regresar a casa. No haba llamado anunciando su llegada, pues quera sorprender a su familia. Mientras esperaba, saco una fotografa de su cartera... Era una foto vieja, algo arrugada. En ella, l y Fraser sonrean, afuera del consulado. - Si me vez con esos ojazos azules tuyos, amigo... creo que si sera capaz de decirte la verdad. \- susurro, y se dispuso a abordar el avin que finalmente lo llevara a casa. 

Fin. 

e-mail: 


End file.
